Fate's Web
by William Logan
Summary: After her return to the Brotherhood, Wanda decides that it's time that she should tell Lance how she feels about him. (Note: I'd reccomend that you first read my story "Unrequited" before continuing)


Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution and all related names belong to Marvel Entertainment, Inc.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"Fate's Web"  
By William Logan  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was a busy day at the Brotherhood house, as was the norm since the return of Pietro Maximoff, son of Magneto, and present commander of the ragtag band of mutant misfits known collectively as the Brotherhood. Fred was in the kitchen, busily preparing lunch for his "royal highness" Pietro. Todd was polishing the furniture, although the slime he secreted was effectively canceling out all of his work. Lance was putting a third coat of wax on his jeep so Pietro could use it on a date that evening, and Pietro's sister, Wanda, was sitting in her room, alone, brooding. It had been a confusing week for her. Just a few days ago, she could swear she remembered feeling an intense hatred for her father, but that no longer was an issue for her. In the deep recesses of her mind, images occasionally flashed of a dark cell, was it prison? A mental institution? She shook her head, grimacing. It was all almost like a dream, completely overridden by memories of picnics and trips to the fair with her father. Wanda hopped out of her bed, a small smile crossing her lips as she moved to the window, looking out on Lance as he waxed his jeep. He was so handsome, she thought to herself, and probably the only one of the three boys who really dared to stand up to her brother's arrogance. It was something that she really admired, although she had to admit that her brother was doing the Brotherhood quite a favor by training them to prepare to become part of Magneto's elite. Wanda had grown very fond of Lance over the last few months, but his attraction to that mall rat Kitty Pryde had ruined any chances of her getting close to him. Or so it had seemed... Lance had recently stopped going into his reveries over the brown haired X-Girl and had been concentrating on doing his best at the tasks Pietro set before him, probably just to prove to his silver-haired leader that he wasn't as desperate for Magneto's help as Fred and Todd were. Maybe now would be a good time for her to try again to gain the attentions of Lance, she thought with a grin. Without further thought she grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs and out the door, strolling up to Lance with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey," she said with a quick wave. Lance looked up at her queerly, blinking rapidly a few times before remembering her recent change of heart. It was obviously something he was still getting used to.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked, pushing the white rag he had been waxing with into his back jeans pocket. He ran a hand through his mop of dark brown hair, turning his brown eyes to Wanda.  
  
"Not much," she admitted with a shrug, "just a nice day, thought I might take a walk... get some air, you know?"  
  
"I haven't really noticed the weather," Lance grumbled, "been too busy cleaning King Pietro's coach for his date. I wonder if he realizes that this is actually my jeep... I paid for it." It was one of the few things he had ever been able to buy for himself, and he was proud of that.  
  
"Come on, you need a break," Wanda said, "come with me for a walk." A quick, nervous smile flashed across her crimson painted lips.  
  
"Okay," Lance shrugged, stepping away from the jeep and heading over to where Wanda stood and they set off down the sidewalk. It was quite a while before either of them said a word to the other as they simply strolled, both of them people watching.  
  
"You know, it's kind of nice to be back in the nuthouse," Wanda said. Lance blinked at her for a moment, contemplating the irony of her statement. A few weeks ago, she had been complaining about just how much she hated living with the three boys, and how much she hated her brother. Now she was saying she was glad to be with the four of them, not to mention the "nuthouse" metaphor.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to have you back," Lance said halfheartedly.  
  
"You know Lance... I've been doing some thinking," she said, deciding to get right to the point... she was going to tell him how she felt. She was going to tell him that she liked his rebel attitude and the way he laughed when he was watching sitcoms.  
  
"Uh, Wanda, are you coming?" Lance asked, looking at her with a strange look on his face. Wanda then realized that she was actually a few paces behind him, apparently she'd been doing so much thinking that she had forgotten to tell her feet to move.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she murmured, "there was.. umm... a shirt in that store window that I liked," she gestured at the window she stood next to.  
  
"In the bakery?" he raised an eyebrow. Wanda silently cursed herself as she glanced at the sign on the window reading "Mister Evans's Bakery." She just started walking again, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets and remaining quiet. Lance could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as they walked, a sure sign that Wanda had gone into full brooding mode, although that was definitely a better thing than her going into tantrum mode. That was when the fur began to really fly. "So what were you saying... you were thinking...?"  
  
"Yeah," she grumbled, still obviously very embarrassed about earlier, "I've been doing a lot of thinking since I've come back to the house. About relationships... and..."  
  
"Lance?" Wanda glanced up from her feet after hearing the horribly familiar female voice. Her eyes fell on Kitty Pryde, and she could feel her heart sink into the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Kitty!" Lance's voice cracked when he said her name, a definite sign that he was surprised, and not in a bad way. A smile crossed Kitty's lips, a nervous, unsure smile, but a smile nonetheless. Wanda just remained quiet, silently hoping that there was still animosity between the former boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
"I was just coming up to see if you were home... you know, without Pietro around," Kitty said shyly. Well, there went the animosity hopes, Wanda thought bitterly.  
  
"Actually, he's still there," Lance said, "but, um... do you have to get back to the mansion any time soon?"  
  
"No, not really," Kitty replied nervously, "but I'm sure you have to get back to your place... that and you have company, I wouldn't, like, want to intrude on your walk."  
  
"No, it's all right," Wanda growled, turning and walking away without another word.  
  
"Wanda," Lance called after her, "please... please don't tell Pietro!" She made no reply, she just kept walking, her shoulders hunched, her head hanging low, her hands digging further into her pockets.  
  
"She won't tell him, will she?" Kitty asked, looking up at Lance.  
  
"I hope not," Lance grimaced, "but I never can tell with her..."  
  
"We've managed to keep our 'reunion' a secret so far," Kitty said with a warm smile, leaning in to wrap her arms around Lance, who returned the gesture and kissed the girl softly on the forehead. They continued down the street together, talking about recent events at both of their homes.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Wanda paid no attention to anyone who passed her on the street, keeping her tear-filled eyes turned toward the ground. The warm fluid began to slowly overflow down her cheeks, gently caressing her face as if trying to comfort her after Lance's unknowing rejection. She turned and headed up the walkway to the door of the Brotherhood Boarding House. She ran her coat sleeve over her eyes, drying them quickly, although she smeared her red mascara all over her face, but she really didn't care. Wanda grabbed the doorknob and turned, jumping back slightly in surprise as she found her brother standing right in front of her.  
  
"Do you know where Lance went off to? He was supposed to be waxing the jeep for my date tonight," Pietro said rapidly, "this date was very, very important, and I want the car I drive in to look its best!" He was obviously very, very angry at Lance for neglecting his important duties. This was her opportunity to get back at Lance, Wanda thought to herself, to separate him from Kitty forever by telling Pietro all about where he had gone and with who. In her mind's eye she could see the miserable look on Lance's face about losing his precious Kitty yet again... and the look of betrayal he would give her. Lance would hate her forever and would be miserable, and Wanda couldn't let that happen. Even if it wasn't with her, Wanda wanted Lance to be happy... she cursed the cruelty of fate and consequence as she finally spoke.  
  
"He ran out of wax," she said, "and the first store we stopped at had run out. I came back to let you know."  
  
"Oh, well, that's very different," Pietro said, "that boy has learned some initiative! I see all my hard work training him has paid off." A satisfied grin crossed the quickster's lips and he wandered back into the kitchen, where Wanda could hear him screaming at Fred about some little detail on his sandwich. She just continued on her way to her room, closing her door behind her and deciding that she wasn't going to come out for the rest of the night... she didn't want to see the look of happiness on Lance's face when he finally got back home. All she could do was sit on her bed, staring out the window, letting the bitter tears caress her face and offer their perverse form of comfort.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
FIN  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Author's Note: So, how did Kitty and Lance get back together? You'll found out soon enough, my preciouses.... ;) 


End file.
